lines I
by Phoebe Laura Halliwell
Summary: Lines. Do they seperate us, or connect us? There are lines, which should have never met... like Mikami and L. But what if...? pre-Death Note, Mikami/L, with the appearance of Raito and the Wammy kids. First part of the trilogy. Rated M for a reason!
1. X

l i n e s I

Disclaimer: absolutely not mine. Death Note is not mine. The story isn't mine, either. I'm just translating it from Hungarian. The story and the OC-s belong to the writer, Raistlin. Got it memorised? RAISTLIN. She wrote it. Not me.

Pairing: Mikami/L. You read that right.

Timeline: lines I takes place long before the Death Note storyline. This is not AU. Just a bit. At least the writer tried to write it to be as canon as it can be.

Warnings: Yaoi, foul language, lemon, SPOILERS.

Rating: M

There are only a few OC-s, and they won't change the story of the anime/manga.

The story will use most of the Death Note characters. Mikami and L are the main characters, but Raito, Misa, and the Wammy kids will be in the story too.

Last: this story is a trilogy. It is already finished in Hungarian, I'm just translating it. It has a few one-shot side stories too. I'll translate them as well.

For the most of the story, L is called Eru.

Chapter one ~ X

„What do you think, what does "life" mean?"

"Life means, that we're in this planet for a reason. We're here to make it a little better."

"This is the purpose of living, at least, according to you. But the life itself… what is it?"

"Well, the existence. That we're here, in this world, both physically and spiritually."

"Life… is equal with the existence?"

"So they say."

"Others do not count. What is your opinion?"

"My opinion doesn't count either. Everyone says, that they know, what life is. They just live, and run after pleasures. Pathetic. That's not life."

"First, you just voiced your opinion. Second, you just contradicted yourself. If the life is the existence itself, than "that's not life" does not exist, unless someone dies."

"I'm confused. Anyway, there are plenty of philosophical writings about life's purpose, but I think, that humans can't possibly know the secrets."

"Do you write your name with the sign of God?"

"Excuse me?"

"Mikami Teru. Kami, as God.

"Ah… no. I use the kanji "ue". Why?"

"But so you believe in God?"

"I'd like to. I'm trying."

"Me too. But it's too illogical."

"I think it's really logical. It's just… if God exists, then why does unjust things happen?"

"Oh… you mean disasters?"

"No. The man is the wrong one if the machine is bad. That nature is his caprice if there is an avalanche. I'm… talking about evildoers. We're created with very severe mistakes. It should be fixed."

"You think so? I think we have the power to fix it. The police, the…"

"They're worthless."

"So this is your point of view." Eru tipped his head.

Painful silence followed, so the other one cleared his throat, and hawked.

"And… how do you write your name?"

"Eru as L, and Lawliet, with w."

Everything began with this dialogue. It would have been a totally appropriate conversation according to Teru, and if he has somewhat more time to think about the answers, he could have blown up into a real debate then, real, capitalised DEBATE like that, if this discourse happens in a situation, which people call "normal circumstances."

With Teru, everything was perfect. He stood in the door of his prospective student hostel room proudly, in the school's, his new school's, the superb, English, elite school's uniform: deep grey linen trousers with an appropriate waistcoat, a white shirt with a crimson tie. As he was a neat kid, he even put on his jacket, and the corridor's crumbling-yellow lamplight glittered on his shoes. He stood there, looking in the eye with Eru. Something was not correct with Eru, something was really wrong with him.

First, if you see someone for the first time, you should say hello at least, and you shouldn't start with a question like "What do you think, what does "life" mean?" Because of this, the other one will at least disturbed, if he does not become embarrassed because of his appearance already. Eru was grabbing the door handle in a piece of gray boxers, his body was wrapped in a bed sheet, and he even pulled the white veil up to his fuzzy head as a hood. He looked like a ghost, with his huge, black eyes with the huge dark circles under them.

Teru was sure that he just made him jump out of the bed, although it was really early, only seven p.m. He knew very well, that the retreat is at ten o'clock. The room, of course as much as he saw from it because of Eru, looked like the eternal realm of darkness, all windows closed, the light coming form the corridors only showed barrenness, a crimson carpet, and a ruined silhouette of a bed.

As Teru stumbled there, in front of Eru, who did not want to let him in the room, or he just forgot, that he should do so, anyways, as he stumbled there, it occurred to him that this should not be happening like this.

He didn't come to England for this, he didn't imagine it so. The children were violent in the Japanese school, but well that's it - he fought against them as he could, he protected everybody as a guardian angel. But he knew that this was not enough. How he may not be always everywhere there. So he decided that he will be a prosecutor, the best one, the one who's not corrupt, the just one. He decided that he will make his final exams in England, in the hardest school, and then he'll obtain his diploma on the legal faculty of Oxford or Yale. He already spoke the language perfectly as he put down the advanced language exam about a month before the travel. He got in with a scholarship, could not have come some other way because something was not much of their money at home. He can practise the language here, and, when he'll return to Japan to his mother, he'll be successful.

Entering on Sir Uther Pendragon High School Neo-baroque gate was an incredible feeling, to welcome the teachers, to look at his prospective classmates' serious face with a hopeful eye on the opening ceremonies of the year, where only no shouting perturbed the headmaster's speech. Everything like was disciplined, and so perfect, a real Mikami-paradise, with alike doors, alike corridors, alike faces.

He immediately registered for the workouts, for swimming twice a week, and enrolled to be a student council member. The timetable and the rules of the school were handed out, he thoroughly examined them, and he almost knew them by heart.

Soon after the introductory hours, he took a close look to the garden, and found a tree, which he'll study under (there was a very nice birch tree), and happily contemplated the sports fields.

The student hostel's building was really close to the school, and it wasn't less beautiful and majestic.

The rooms were for two people, and he was happy to find out, that his roommate will be an other Japanese boy, who's the best student in the school.

Well, I think we can understand his surprise, when after the door opened, a ghost-boy harassed him with intimate ideological questions.

iThis is that mad genius type./i thought Teru, with contempt, as he managed his tie. iBut mostly harmless./i

"Excuse me, but would you let me in?"

"Oh, of course." said Eru, he took the sheet off his head, and let Teru in. Teru had trouble finding the lights in the darkness, but when he managed it, he found, that the room is really nice and really simple. Carved beds, ornate cupboards, a small table with two velvet draught chairs, and an ornate mirror. In the crimson, gold tendril wallpaper, on which a long black line ran throughout. Somebody may have drawn it with a coal chalk.

"What's that line? Did you do that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

~End of chapter one~

Well, this is the very first chapter. The first "book" has 25 chapters. So this means, I have…. 24 chappies left. Yep. And after it, the other books… I hope you'll enjoy it, as much as I have!

Review, please^^


	2. Real subset

Voila, second chappie!

Disclaimer: still not mine. Death Note belongs to Ohba and Obata. The story and the OC's belong to Raistlin. I'm still just translating it.

Chapter two ~ Real subset

Teru did not feel happy until the smallest measure.

And it did not count until the smallest measure whether he feels happy.

Simply, it was not essential.

He sighed, and the took out his weights from the box.

It's been two weeks, since he went to the grammar school, and he developed a certain agenda for himself under this.

He took out the weights when Eru went to take a shower. But on the other hand, Eru went to take a bath rather irregularly.

People generally think, that everything has its own time. It does not mean, that you have to take a bath at six o'clock every day, but around six, you know.

But you simply couldn't count on Eru. There were days, when he took a bath two times a day, maybe after his tennis training late evening, at the time of lying down, with boiling water, dropped something, it clattered, flushed the toilet, it rumbled, gargled, everything.

Other times he did not take a bath at all.

But two weeks is a long time, many things happen of course, and thinking about this the most irrelevant ones were Eru's personal hygiene habits, so that Teru did not understand, why he is thinking about this during working out. We say it may have drilled conscientiously because he wrote all of his homework already. He was a member in a study room, he prepared all of his homework from four to six, if he completed it earlier, then he worked ahead. He went into the dining room after this, ate his dinner under fifteen minutes, and may have set off for the gym, except for Tuesdays and Thursdays, when there was swimming. He always finished everything until half past seven, and after this he really could do, what he wanted. He generally sat around under his selected tree, or in the window of the room, until eight, because he liked knowing himself in the room already by that time, mainly on Fridays, because he wrote a letter to his mother Fridays

It was Saturday now, and Eru decided, that his hair needs to be washed at five o'clock. Mikami planned, that he would wake up at nine on Saturdays, but this plan was crushed on the second week.

He had nothing to do. He could have gone to play football with his know class, but he wasn't in the mood. Because it is always good to get to know new people.

But he felt, that he does not want to get closer to 2.B, or as the gossipers called them: the Bacchus Club.

We're not talking about a Greek traditionalist group. His class was famous for being able to get drunk very easily. This was the party class, the cool kids got here somehow, who got even the fourth-year students boozed under the table, or they would beat them up. Who was afraid to be a member of a class like this, they already transferred to another class, or registered to the blacklist of the whole community and got beaten that hard, that he ran away crying. If you got here, you had to drink, hard, but only on Saturdays and Sundays, if you don't want to be expelled. And you don't want to.

He knew what does this football match means. Pub. They kick the ball for a short time, then they go to drink. And thanks, he does not want this.

Since than, he has the sign "loser" scraped to his butt. He could not do anything, he was held down. They ostracized him from the class after this. Well, at least he had more time to learn. There were good guys in his year. Not the cool ones, but really nice people. People who dared to oppose even the Bacchus Club, and they protected the lower classes from them.

So there was no need for Teru as a hero. There were already a protection line. And the members of the Bacchus Club had better jobss to do than beating the younger kids. An other job done with their hands, you know. That's more fun. It was an all-boy school, without any women, you get it, right? Well, of course not only the 2.B did this, but everyone else. Teru nearly threw up because of the smell of the toilets. At least they would do it at home, all alone. Because it is really… animalistic, and they were sixteen, for God's sake, almost men, and everything, is it really necessary? Well, pathetic.

But it was natural too. It's an elite school, I say. People in the Bacchus Club weren't senseless animals either. They had quite a brain, if they could get in there. And they had something… overwhelming in them, if they were able to be more frightening than the fourth-year ones. There were a lot of people for being more frightening, of course. Sir Uther Pendragon Primary and Grammar School. In one building.

Teru wanted to think of the Bacchus less, than of Eru.

But both of them belonged to his life now, all of their dirt and cleanness.

Teru had a BIG problem, when he thought about Eru under the shower. These times, he would have the pleasure to run down to one of the toilets, and…

He tightened the weights so strongly, that his fingers turned white.

He was not happy, when he found out, that he would go to an all-boys school. Of course, his mother believed, that she may now his baby boy securely at least. Bah!

Teru was gay. He hated himself for this, at least eight times a day. He agreed with himself, that he will have no one. Not even a girl. Because it is… well, disgusting. Of course, girls are cute, he could talk with them, they weren't stupid at all, but when he thought about a sexual encounter with them, he wanted to throw up.

And when he thought about a boy, he was ashamed.

He did not want to feel either of them. He did not want to feel anything at all.

He did not want to be the slave of his instincts. He's gay, so? Who said, that he has to have a boyfriend? No one.

Others can die virgin too, and they're perfectly happy without It. Well, they mostly do it because of they are religious.

The religion was not rather convincing for Teru.

Yet a reason, that let him feel miserably.

But he was proud, that he's suspecting this thing since he was eleven or twelve, but never, ever found out anybody, and he was not tempted at all. And he didn't even touch himself yet. He considered it really pathetic.

One more thing, in which he was better, than the others. He does not let it stand because he can stand it. Yes, he can, ha!

He's not a slave of his body. And not of anybody's else body.

Eru had the habit of walking around a room in trousers only, and, well, he had a very good upper body. Muscular, but not too much, but it was just simply pretty, pure white, and seemed soft.

He came out of the bathroom in jeans only again, while he dragged his dark blue towel after himself, while licking a lollipop. It was prohibited to take food into the rooms, by the way.

"Are you ready?"

"No." mumbled Eru, while he sat down to his own bed "It is really early, don't you think?"

"You woke up."

"Oh. Really. Sorry."

"No problem."

"You don't take a bath?"

"Not until half past eight."

"Do you have an OCD?"

"No. I just don't like unexpected things. It calms me, when I know what'll happen" said Teru before a pillow crashed into his face. Eru's pillow.

"Did you expected that?" asked Eru, and he put down the empty stick of the lollipop "Sometimes you're speaking really stupid things. And now, please, give back my pillow. I would like to sleep."

"Come and take it back, you threw it, I did not ask for it, and, as you can see, I'm working out."

"Did not you say, that the main problem of our society ism that, we don't care for each other? This is not my job, I'm doing something else, do it yourself, someone else will do it."

"Do not turn out my words please, and don't do an ethical problem out of this, it's just a pillow."

Eru stood up, touched his back, which was seemingly in pain (he told Teru, that he had a car crash years ago, and his spine hurts since than), walked to Teru's bed, and… lied on it.

This was disturbing for more reasons. Teru was disturbed, because Eru may have been some odd hippie, he did not wear either slippers or socks, and the staff cleaned up the room vainly each day, because when Eru crossed the room with wet feet, he washed up the floor instead of the mentioned staff. And not though, how it would have made his feet hang down on the edge of a bed, not, but was lying down on the bed nicely, and pulled the bedsheet onto his head.

This is at least outrageous. It was Teru first thought he flings the weights at Eru, but it would have been a brutal thing really, so he put the weights into his box, the boy back up his place, under the bed, and he started dragging down the bed linen from Eru.

"What you think about yourself after all, this is my bed! You are so much impolite! We are not lying down on other's bed, and we do not throw a pillow at them at all! And one should say hello, one should take out your hairs from the plughole, one shouldn't leave their clouthes everywhere, one should comb their hair! Are you a sociopath?"

"Like a bad wedding…" sighed Eru, which shocked Teru a bit. But just a bit.

"And it's prohibited to bring sweets to the room. And you shouldn't have draw to the wall either. They don't say anything about your hair in the class?"

"They do not speak to me in the class. It, about what one should do and what not, I consider it the world's largest stupidity. We claimed laws senselessly, and we take offence if somebody does not observe them. This whole thing is only a typhoid brainchild though. Why is so important to comb one's hair? There are much more important things than this, that we do not pay attention to it though. We cannot read between the lines. We just saw the accents."

"Are you gonna be a writer?"

"Detective. That's why I want to see the world's contexts, that's why I'm making conclusions and investigations while being here."

"You still have three years for the final exam, 'til then…"

"I make my final exams this year."

"What? You're older than my? Sorry, I'm surprised… and you shouldn't cut others short anyway."

"You're sixteen, right?"

"Yes. Do you investigate me?"

"2.B is written on your on your course books." Eru pointed to his forehead, and Teru realised, that Eru is still lying in his bed.

Se he got up and took a walk.

~End of chapter two~

Review, review, review^^


End file.
